


целовать тебя под софитами

by yuphie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuphie/pseuds/yuphie
Summary: Сынкван уверен, что буквально уничтожит их следующую пьесу, но Джонхан решает добавить кое-что не по сценарию. Теперь Сынкван собирается уничтожить Джонхана.Или временная прихоть режиссёра Джонхана сблизить двух его ведущих актёров.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	целовать тебя под софитами

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kissing You Under The Spotlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779205) by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa). 



> playlist: 
> 
> ♫ SEVENTEEN – Habit  
> ♫ ONE – Gettin’ by  
> ♫ Junggigo – Only You  
> ♫ Changmo, Paul Blanco – BEBE  
> ♫ BoA – Only One  
> ♫ Taemin – Nemo  
> ♫ Coogie – Right Away  
> ♫ Chanmina – Never Grow Up  
> ♫ Yoomin – Too Much  
> ♫ SEVENTEEN – Home

***

Юн Джонхан всегда был занозой в заднице, но обычно Бу Сынкван с этим справляется. С гордостью называя себя “профессионалом”, он продолжает давать свои лучшие выступления в театральном клубе старшей школы Пледис, несмотря на постоянные споры с их режиссёром.

Но сегодня, во время чтения сценария их следующего спектакля, Сынкван почти теряет это звание.

– Кое-чего не хватает, – торжественно объявляет Джонхан, опираясь подбородком на правую руку.

Сцена одна из последних и ключевой момент в истории. Персонаж Сынквана Минджун сбегает из правительственной тюрьмы вместе с Чонином, персонажем Ли Чана, товарищ по заключению становится любовным интересом. Действие происходит на краю водной плотины, и загнанная в угол пара решает прыгнуть в воду.

Это только чтение сценария, поэтому декораций ещё нет. Позже им придётся ступить на “плотину”, но сейчас они просто стоят на пустой сцене, держась за руки. Сынкван старается контролировать своё раздражение и непроизвольно чуть крепче сжимает руку Чана. Он чувствует, как его партнёр корчится, но у него нет времени прошептать извинения, потому что Джонхан говорит снова.

– Я понял! – говорит он с блестящими глазами. Это не предвещает ничего хорошего, когда его глаза, чёрт возьми, сверкают.

– Поцелуй.

– А? – Сынкван не может скрыть своего удивления.

Перед тем как он успевает спросить что-то ещё, их сценарист Чон Вону подаёт голос откуда-то позади Джонхана. Тихий, но отчетливый голос Вону пугает Сынквана. Он думал, Вону вообще нет в зале. Но в этом весь Чон Вону – мастер скрывать своё присутствие, все называют его “гуру”.

– Но этого нет в сценарии, – говорит Вону с толикой вопроса в голосе.

Джонхан отвечает взмахом руки и серией заверений о том, как блестяще сработает его великолепная идея.

– Так, держитесь за руки, произносите реплики, целуетесь и затем прыгаете. Поняли? – говорит он, глаза всё ещё сверкают.

Краем глаза Сынкван замечает их художественного руководителя Минхао, посылающего ему ободряющую улыбку, и их костюмера Мингю с его полу-весёлым полу-жалостливым взглядом. Не помогает от слова совсем.

Сынкван поворачивается и видит, что Чан смотрит на него в ответ. Он замечает, что тот изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие, но капли пота, стекающие по его лбу, и бегающие глаза говорят об обратном. Господи, внутри Сынкван рыдает над сложившейся ситуацией.

“Не говорите мне, что у него тоже нет опыта!”

В этом всё дело. Сынкван гордится собой как актёром. Конечно, это всего лишь школьный театральный клуб, но каждый раз, когда Сынкван видит, как публика поддерживает его, как улыбаются члены их команды после спектакля, он полон решимости работать ещё усерднее и делать всё лучше и лучше.

К сожалению, Сынкван абсолютный новичок в поцелуях, поэтому не может быть ни в чём уверен в этот раз. Чёрт, у него нет вообще никакого опыта в этом деле, ни разу за все его 16 лет жизни. Но он скорее спрыгнет с школьной крыши, чем признает это.

– Ладно, ладно, – он входит в режим актёра и фальшивого безразличия.

Слева от него Чан округляет глаза:

– Мы собираемся сделать это? Сейчас?

– Это всего лишь чтение, не нужно делать этого сейчас, – закатывает глаза Сынкван, несмотря на то, что на самом деле хочет плакать.

– О, хорошо, – облегчённо выдыхает Чан и выглядит немного более расслабленным, так что они продолжают чтение.

Хотя на самом деле Сынквану самому приходится приложить множество усилий для того, чтобы сосредоточиться и игнорировать громовое: “У ТЕБЯ БУДЕТ СЦЕНА С ПОЦЕЛУЕМ”, атакующее его голову.

***

– Ты сейчас серьёзно? – спрашивает Чан.

Они с Сынкваном находятся в пустом кабинете в южной части корпуса внеклассных занятий. Раньше он принадлежал кружку флористики, который был закрыт несколько лет назад из-за недостатка учащихся. Он находится в самом конце коридора, и ближайший к нему кабинет фотокружка пустует, так как его участники находятся на охоте за снимками.

– Разве с таким шутят? – огрызается Сынкван. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Чан не упрямился и пошёл ему навстречу.

Чан прищуривается, Сынкван смотрит в ответ. Их зрительную перепалку прерывает нахальная улыбка Чана.

– Я понял, в чём дело… Ты просто ищешь оправдание, чтобы поцеловать меня, – Сынквана буквально тошнит от уверенности в его голосе.

– Мечтай.

– Тогда почему мы здесь?

– Для тренировки, блин.

– Это просто поцелуй, зачем тренироваться?

– Это важная ключевая сцена, она должна быть идеальной.

Чан некоторое время молчит, и Сынкван чувствует, как его распирает от любопытства. Почему он молчит? Что значит его взгляд?

– Хорошо, – в конечном итоге отвечает Чан. – Как нам следует это сделать?

И в этот момент, когда Чан наконец готов сотрудничать, Сынкван не чувствует облегчения. Ему действительно не хочется этого делать. Показывать свою неопытность и отдавать свой первый поцелуй…

Но Бу Сынкван всегда доводит начатое до конца. Всегда. Поэтому он подталкивает Чана вернуться к началу злополучной сцены. Чан пожимает плечами, прежде чем занять свою позицию и произнести свои реплики. В одно мгновение он перестаёт быть Ли Чаном и становится Чонином. Эта молниеносная перемена позволяет Сынквану легко вжиться в роль Минджуна.

Когда настаёт момент, все слова озвучены, и их руки переплетены, Сынкван начинает выпадать из роли. Его взгляд бегает между глазами и губами Чана, не зная куда лучше смотреть. Его руки ощущаются отвратительно потными, и он буквально умирает от мысли, что Чан может чувствовать его пот сквозь замок их рук.

– Эй, – зовёт его Чан. – И что?

Сынкван собирает все свои силы, чтобы его голос не сломался.

– И мы целуемся.

– Да… Но как?

Вздох Сынквана звучит до боли неловко.

– Ты что никогда не целовался? – Сынквану хочется ударить себя за сказанное, но он лишь натянуто смеётся.

Чан заливается краской.

– У меня достаточно опыта, чтобы показать тебе, как действительно нужно целоваться.

– О, неужели?

– Увидишь.

– Окей.

Сынкван наблюдает, как Чан дуется, и это довольно мило, но внезапно тот делает большой шаг, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними. Сынкван чувствует, как его собственное тело пытается уклониться, но его упрямство не позволяет сбежать, поэтому он крепче сжимает руку Чана, чтобы удержать себя на месте.

– Ладно, давай потренируемся, – дыхание Чана задевает его нос, и он изо всех сил старается не задрожать.

Сынкван был уверен, что будет держать глаза открытыми, но по какой-то причине его веки смыкаются сами по себе. Тело напрягается, а сердце будто пытается выпрыгнуть из груди.

Кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он слышит голос Чана, зовущего его по имени. Он медленно открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что лицо Чана уже не находится в миллиметре от его собственного. Они даже не держатся за руки. Чан аккуратно трясёт его за плечи.

– Сынкван, всё в порядке? Ты дрожишь, – его голос звучит обеспокоенно. Искреннее волнение в его глазах заставляет Сынквана перестать притворяться.

– Блять, какое же это дерьмо! – скулит Сынкван, падая на пол. – Это просто поцелуй, господи боже!

– Вау, Сынкван, полегче, – Чан тоже опускается на колени, пытаясь успокоить его.

– Я всё испорчу!

– Всё будет хорошо!

– Нет! – Сынкван смотрит на него со смирением. – Я никогда не целовался! Они это поймут, и всё будет выглядеть нелепо!

– Всё в порядке!

– Почему ты так говоришь?

– Я тоже никогда не целовался!

Сынкван прекращает завывать и вздыхает. Напротив него Чан выглядит смущённым от собственных слов, он отворачивается.

– Но ты сказал…

– Я соврал, – говорит Чан тихо, всё ещё не глядя Сынквану в глаза.

Сынкван делает глубокий вздох. Он подозревал, что это так, но не был уверен, что прав.

– Отлично. Мы оба ничего не умеем. Мы обосрёмся.

– Нет, – Чан наконец поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Сынквана. – Мы же для этого тренируемся, да?

Сынкван кивает после нескольких секунд тишины.

– Мой первый поцелуй… – тихонько хнычет он, поднимаясь с пола.

Чан тоже встаёт.

– Прости, что это буду я, – говорит он с самоуничижительной улыбкой.

– Что? Нет, я не это имел в виду. Просто место, обстановка. Это заброшенный класс, я представлял что-то более романтичное, понимаешь?

Сынкван пытается объяснить, но Чан отмахивается от него.

– Твой первый поцелуй должен быть с кем-то вроде Вернона, – продолжает он насмешливым тоном. Это странно слышать, учитывая, что Чан говорит о себе.

– Чего? Почему ты так недооцениваешь себя? – хмурится Сынкван. – Вернон?

Упоминание лучшего друга не удивило его. Они были довольно близки, настолько, что вся школа считала, что они встречаются. Социальная бабочка и звезда драмкружка вместе с чудаковатым красавчиком скейтбордистом, который ещё и наполовину американец. Конечно, люди о них говорили.

– Я знаю его с пеленок, это глупо.

Чан пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Почему-то это действует Сынквану на нервы.

– Эй.

Чан неохотно поворачивается, и когда их взгляды вновь встречаются, Сынкван подаётся навстречу.

Это просто короткое лёгкое касание. Не было никакого трепетания или искр, как писали в книжках, которые он читал. Разочарование растекается в груди Сынквана, но он быстро отмахивается от него, потому что это не так важно сейчас.

– Вот и всё. Наш первый поцелуй. Не так сложно, да?

Чан просто смотрит на него и ничего не говорит. Сынкван хочет добавить какой-нибудь остроумный комментарий, но Чан опережает его заливистым смехом. Сынкван думает, что несмотря на то, что, в целом, его первый целовательный опыт прошёл довольно паршиво, этот момент не так уж и плох.

***

Каждый раз это совсем лёгкий поцелуй, но это несомненно вносит изменения в их актёрскую игру. Они больше не трясутся, не кривятся во время тренировок. Более того, они достигли той точки, когда могут спокойно обсуждать, какой угол лучше выбрать, в какой манере должен быть поцелуй, всячески экспериментируют, чтобы понять, что будет выглядеть максимально убедительно для их персонажей в данном повороте сюжета.

“Целоваться не так уж и сложно!” – думает Сынкван в конце очередной репетиции, наблюдая, как Чан собирает свои вещи перед уходом.

“Это довольно прикольно… Целовать... Его…”

Сынкван осознаёт смысл своих мыслей как раз в тот момент, когда Чан отрывает взгляд от своей сумки. Из глаза встречаются, и Сынкван приподнимает подбородок в ожидании.

Он видит, как Чан подаётся вперёд, и чувствует знакомую мягкость на губах. Самое странное, что Сынкван также чувствует, как начинают гореть его щёки. Может быть потому что это не ощущается так, будто Чонин целует Минджуна. Это ощущается, будто Чан целует Сынквана.

– Что это было?.. – спрашивает Сынкван тихим голосом.

Чан выглядит удивлённым, но Сынкван не уверен, удивил ли его вопрос или их поцелуй.

– Это практика.

Весь оставшийся день залитое румянцем лицо чана не выходит у Сынквана из головы.

***

– Эй!

Чан будто бы не слышит его голоса, что заставляет Сынквана волноваться ещё сильнее.

Его партнёр сам не свой сегодня, думает Сынкван, когда они идут по главному зданию школы. Спектакль через две недели, и они только что завершили их первую полноценную репетицию. На сцене Чан изо всех сил старался вжиться в рот Чонина, но стоило им выйти из-под софитов, Сынкван не мог узнать того Ли Чана, которого он знал раньше. Уклончивые ответы вместо язвительных замечаний, потупленные взгляды вместо обычно искрящихся глаз.

Сынкван пробует позвать Чана ещё раз, но снова не получает ответа. Поэтому он хватает его за руку и тащит прочь из помещения. Чан сначала слабо сопротивляется, но быстро сдаётся. Это заставляет беспокойство внутри Сынквана расти сильнее.

Весь путь, пока они не оказываются на пустой площадки позади школы, Чан молчит. Это почти пугает, настолько безвольным он кажется.

Вялое “Что?” было единственным словом, сказанным Чаном.

– Что случилось? – вздыхает Сынкван огорчённо.

Чан тянет несколько секунд, затем отвечает на вопрос Сынквана простым: “Ничего” и пожимает плечами.

– О, да ладно, ты можешь играть в тыщу раз лучше в другие дни. Что не так?

– Сынкван, давай ты будешь шуметь где-нибудь в другом месте, – сказанное Сынкваном заставляет Чана вздохнуть, в его голосе слышится усталость.

– И просто бросить тебя, когда тебя что-то так тяготит?

– Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.

– Имеет! – рявкает Сынкван, чем заставляет Чана вздёрнуть брови.

– Имеет, – продолжает он, прежде чем Чан успевает ответить. – Что бы то ни было, оно заставляет чувствовать и вести тебя так, и я волнуюсь. Так что это имеет ко мне самое прямое отношение.

Лоб Чана разглаживается, теперь на его лице читается сильное удивление. Резкое изменение смущает Сынквана, и после того, как эмоции утихают, до него начинает доходить смысл сказанных чуть ранее слов.

– Я…

– Прости, – Чан обрывает Сынквана в попытке объясниться. – Я просто думал, что люди будут говорить, что это глупо, поэтому не хотел рассказывать.

Сынкван молчит. Теперь ему жаль, что он накричал на Чана. Он уже готов извиниться, но Чан опережает его.

– Тако... Это наша собака, – Чан опускает взгляд в землю, но продолжает. – Он был со мной с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пять, и вчера он… – Чан захлёбывается словами. – Это было так неожиданно. То есть, я знаю, что он был в преклонном возрасте, но…

Такого Чана, с еле различимым голосом, сжавшегося под весом его горя, Сынквану хочется обнять. И он делает это.

– Я бы никогда так не сказал, – отвечает Сынкван, смыкая руки у Чана за спиной. – Потерять члена семьи – это не глупо, и ты в праве испытывать грусть.

Он чувствует, как Чан напрягается в его руках, но это длится всего мгновение, напряжение уходит, и Чан прижимается к нему. Он чувствует мимолетную боль в правом плече, когда подбородок Чана упирается в него, и затем что-то влажное. Сынкван ничего не говорит и лишь продолжает сжимать Чана в своих объятиях.

Чан плачет бесшумно. Он определённо не хочет показывать этого Сынквану. Даже когда слёзы высыхают, он вытирает лицо, прежде чем отстраниться, чтобы Сынкван мог увидеть лишь лёгкое покраснение в белках глаз.

– Спасибо.

Чан выглядит немного смущённым, но поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Сынкваном. Искренность в них побуждает Сынквана взять его лицо в руки и прижаться губами к его лбу.

– Всё в порядке, – шепчет он.

Чан не отталкивает.

***

– Эй!

Голос, казалось бы, исходит с другого конца зала, но звучит достаточно громко, чтобы Сынкван услышал его со сцены. Он звучит знакомо, но злость и замешательство, наполняющие его, заставляют Сынквана сомневаться.

Он отрывается от лица Сунёна и поворачивается к зрительским местам. Там, по проходу между сидениями, Чан, топая, спешит по направлению к сцене.

– Что вы делаете?! – спрашивает он со свирепым взглядом.

Сынкван чувствует, как Сунён отпускает его руку, и это напоминает ему о том, что они вообще держались за руки.

– Привет, Чан. Мистер Кан наконец отпустил тебя? – непринуждённый голос Джонхана остужает атмосферу, созданную Чаном.

– Да, мы закончили, и я вернулся, – он больше не кричит, но выглядит всё ещё шокированным. Когда он поворачивается к Сунёну, то кажется даже обиженным:

– Почему ты пытался поцеловать его?

– Что?.. Нет! Я не собирался целовать его по-настоящему, – Сунён старается объясниться, но Чан не выглядит убеждённым.

Немного сбитый с толку и очень уставший от странного поведения Чана, Сынкван вмешивается:

– Мы проверяли освещение и позиции, ты был на дежурстве, поэтому…

Чан обрывает его словами, которые Сынкван не мог даже вообразить себе:

– Ты не можешь целовать никого, кроме меня!

Слова раздаются на весь зал, за ними следуют несколько секунд тишины, и затем посвистывания и ободряющие восклицания от других членов клуба. Румянец начинает расползаться по лицу Чана, и Сынкван чувствует, что тоже краснеет.

– Вы встречаетесь? – спрашивает кто-то позади Сынквана.

Они отвечают одновременно. “Нет” и “Ещё нет”. Гул и свист становятся громче, Сынквану хочется телепортироваться отсюда. В то же время Чан не отводит от него взгляда на всё ещё розоватом лице.

– Что значит “ещё нет”? – шипит Сынкван.

Не то чтобы Сынкван считал иначе. У них отличная химия, и он хотел бы стать чем-то большим. Он раздумывал над тем, как бы узнать, что думает Чан по этому поводу, но он не ожидал получить ответ здесь, в зале, где они находятся под взглядами всего театрального клуба.

– Тебе нравится со мной целоваться, – говорит Чан с фирменным самодовольством, которое Сынкван считает странно милым, но сейчас это скорее раздражает, нежели привлекает. Толпа игнорирует чувства Сынкана и продолжает шуметь.

– Кто знает, может мне просто нравится целоваться.

Сынкван просто хочет, чтобы все заткнулись, и он получает желаемое. Но грустное лицо Чана заставляет его пожалеть о сказанном.

***

В зале остались они одни, остальных Джонхан заставил выйти. Сынкван ему благодарен, но также чувствует себя виноватым. С другой стороны, они не могли продолжать репетицию в такой ситуации.

Несмотря на его грандиозное появление ранее, сейчас Чан сидит на краю сцены и выглядит удручённым и маленьким, будто слова Сынквана били его молотком до тех пор, пока он не сжался. От этого Сынквану только хуже.

Он подходит к Чану и садится справа от него. Чан смотрит на зрительские места, и Сынкван следует за его взглядом. Он позволяет красной ткани кресел заполнить его собственный взор, в то время, как его голова усердно думает над тем, что же сказать.

Время идёт, и Сынкван чувствует себя всё более разочарованным тем, что не может найти нужных слов. Это становится невыносимо, и он решает сказать, первое, что приходит ему на ум.

– Прости меня!

– Прости!

К его удивлению, Чан говорит тоже самое. Когда Сынкван поворачивается к нему, Чан выглядит не менее удивлённым.

– За что ты извиняешься? – спрашивает Сынкван в искреннем непонимании. – Я единственный, кто сделал тебе больно.

Чан смотрит на него так, будто он заговорил на языке инопланетян.

– Я навязал тебе свои чувства.

Сынкван бьёт его по руке.

– Я был смущён!

– Да, я знаю, – говорит Чан. – Перед толпой людей, от парня, который тебе даже не нравится… Ай!

Сынкван прерывает слова Чана и снова бьёт его по руке. Сильнее.

– Я не это имел в виду, – говорит Сынкван сквозь зубы. 

То, насколько Чан не понимает, в чём дело, расстраивает. Но ещё больше расстраивает то, что Сынкван не может сразу перейти к сути.

– Мне не нравится целоваться, – Сынкван старается изо всех сил. – Мне нравится целовать тебя. В смысле, не только целовать тебя, но и вообще. Ну, ты понял, да?

Чан несколько раз просто моргает и выглядит при этом несколько тупым (милым глупышкой), Сынкван собирается ударить его снова, но тут на его лице появляется нахальная ухмылка.

– Значит…

– Что?

– Я тебе нравлюсь.

– Я уже сказал это.

– Не слово в слово, но я понял.

– Ты…

– Значит, мы, эм, встречаемся?

Внезапно Чан снова не выглядит уверенным, Сынкван глубоко вздыхает.

– Я ударю тебя ещё раз, если нет.

Чан радостно смеётся, и Сынкван не может удержать себя от широкой улыбки.

– ЭЙ, ВЫ ДВОЕ РАЗОБРАЛИСЬ ИЛИ НЕТ?! – раздаётся голос Мингю из-за приоткрытой двери в другом конце зала и заставляет напомнить им о том, что у них в разгаре репетиция.

– МЫ НЕ…

Сынкван замолкает, почувствовав, как Чан накрыл его руку своей.

– Что?

– Мы не разобрались.

– Да, мы работаем над этим.

– Ты сказал, что тебе нравится целовать меня.

На лице Чана снова появляется эта ухмылка, и Сынквану так сильно хочется её стереть, что он притягивает Чана к себе за шею и соединяет их губы. И даже когда звук шагов и свиста вновь наполняют зал, Сынкван позволяет себе раствориться в этом поцелуе. 


End file.
